


Turn out the lights when you leave.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: mating_games, Gen, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, parents fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff is hit from a blast of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn out the lights when you leave.

Sheriff John Stilinski, a year later, is still going through old reports to find any solvable cases. He pauses when he sees his own name in the Report Description box, and he pulls it out of the folder to read.

Its dated **10/24/2003**.

And he remembers that night, Deputy Tara Graeme stopping by to see if everything was alright. The very nosy couple next door called in a domestic dispute at John’s residence, and it wasn’t-- Okay, it was a dispute.

 _“Stiles! For the love of God, would you please_ stop feeding her damn delusions! _”_

_“Stop shouting at my son! He’s done nothing wrong! What are you calling delusions, anyway, John?!”_

_"You’re ill, Claudia! The doctors said to remind you of what actually is and not what’s fantasy!”_

_"Dammit, I know what is real!”_

John rubs a hand over his face, heart sinking. He carefully puts the report away and decides to call it a night.


End file.
